In that aspect of aesthetic dentistry which relates to self-administered use of in-home tooth whitening compositions, the dental patient is provided with a custom-fitted dental try adapted to receive a whitening gel that is dispensed from a syringe. The dental tray, with its gel content, is unobtrusively and advantageously worn by the patient during the day or at night and while the patient sleeps. This treatment is repeated for a sufficient period of time to effect the tooth bleaching and whitening process.
It is disclosed in the prior art that hydrogen peroxide, carbamide peroxide (urea peroxide) and other peroxides can be used as the whitening agents in the formulation of tooth whitening gels. The prior art also discloses that carboxypolymethylene (Carbopol), poloxamer (Pluronic), and cellulosic gums, as well as other thickeners, can be used as the gelling agent in the preparation of peroxide gels. The gels can be water based or anhydrous.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,180 (Schaeffer, 1985), U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,663 (Schaeffer, 1987) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,213 (Schaeffer, 1989) disclose a two-component dental product wherein a first component comprises a dental gel containing, for example, hydrogen peroxide, water, Carbopol 934, Pluronic F127, hydroxypropyl methyl cellulose and sodium hydroxide, and the second component comprises an aqueous dental paste containing, for example, sodium bicarbonate, sodium chloride, glycerin, propylene glycol, thickener and polishing agent. The first and second components are adapted to be simultaneously dispensed onto a toothbrush for application to the teeth. The patentee points out that the two-component system provides the oral care benefits achieved through the combination of hydrogen peroxide, sodium bicarbonate and table salt and overcomes the hydrogen peroxide dissociation that would arise through the unitary packaging of these ingredients, since hydrogen peroxide and sodium bicarbonate immediately react upon mixing.
A prior art product produced by applicant and sold under the DAY WHITE trademark is provided in a double-barrel syringe with approximately equal amounts of a peroxide gel formulation in one barrel and a booster gel in the other.
The peroxide gel formulation consists of the following:
Peroxide GelDeionized water—13.050%Propylene glycolUSP14.000%GlycerineUSP11.000%XylitolFG 5.00%Hydrogen peroxide (50%)CG30.000%Poloxamer 407USP/NF26.000%FlavorFG 0.700%EugenolUSP 0.250%Antifoaming agentUSP/NFq.s.The booster gel formulation consists of the following:
Booster GelDeionized water—53.400% GlycerineUSP19.500% Propylene glycolUSP5.000%Poloxamer 407USP/NF20.000% FlavorFG0.700%ColorFG0.400%Potassium hydroxideUSP0.500%Aloe vera0.500%Antifoaming agentUSP/NFq.s.
When the DAY WHITE product is dispensed from the double-barrel syringe, the peroxide gel formulation mixes together with the booster gel formulation and in the mixed condition is dispensed into a flexible tray which is placed by the patient on his teeth.
There is a need in the art for a two-component tooth whitening composition with increased peroxide content to facilitate the tooth whitening process.